


Make America Ryan Again

by Softpunkrock



Category: Faction Secrets
Genre: Forced, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Other, Seven Minutes In Heaven, donald trump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock





	Make America Ryan Again

Honestly, I was a little excited. They all seemed like really nice and fun people and what harm can a little name do. I reached in and picked a name, anxious to see who I’d get. I pulled the paper out and read aloud: Ryan Barnard? The crowd parted and a scrawny, short, slightly freckled brunette walked through the part and led me to the closet with a grin plastered on his face. Here we go. Seven minutes. Let's see what would happen. ;)  
Yeah not much happened. Turns out that this skinny little hunk doesn't have eyes for me, but he adores a certain Donald Trump. For 6 and a half minutes (I was counting down the seconds) he went on and on about how wonderful Donald Trump is, how great his ideas are, how beautiful his hair is. He just went on and on and on. At 6:47 he turned to me, and whispered, “Trump is a man of action,” he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, “and so am I.” Before I could pull away from this repulsing lizard, the door opened and I breathed a sigh of relief. Until Ryan Castellano shouted “go!” and the shutter of his phone camera went off as I got a slobbery, disgusting, unwanted kiss.


End file.
